


who lives, who dies, who tells your story  Dragon Age

by angel_in_me



Series: The Herald and her Commander [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Post-Canon, Regret, The Chantry (Dragon Age), Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Я не хочу этого, — внезапно прошептала она. — Не хочу, чтобы из меня сделали вторую Андрасте.
Series: The Herald and her Commander [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844383
Kudos: 2





	who lives, who dies, who tells your story  Dragon Age

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 11: Легенда

От старого замка Скайхолда, где когда-то нашла свой новый дом Инквизиция, мало что осталось. Время ничего не щадило, превращая в пыль даже камень. А после обрушения Завесы, когда старый мир в муках перерождался, то, что его стены пусть не целиком, но выстояли, можно было посчитать настоящим чудом.

И всё же эта руина постоянно привлекала к себе людей. Потомков тех немногих, что пережили те страшные дни, кто ещё помнил и продолжал чтить имя Тревельян, что до последнего сражалась за них. Порой даже гномы и эльфы заглядывали сюда. В основном из любопытства, а некоторые, чтобы позлорадствовать.

Солас же старательно избегал то место, что когда-то служило ему домом. Слишком много воспоминаний. Слишком много боли. И сожалений.

И всё же он пришёл.

Ему не составило труда затеряться среди паломников. Да, люди порой косились на него, не зная, стоило ли ждать от эльфа насмешки, но и они быстро потеряли к нему интерес, стоило им приблизиться к Скайхолду.

В лучах яркого весеннего солнца, припорошенные лёгким снегом руины выглядели на удивление величественно. И всё же в памяти были живы другие образы — воспоминания о временах, которые кроме него никто и не видел, о которых знали лишь по обрывкам чужих воспоминаний.

Солас не пошёл с остальными к замку, чьи окна, словно пустые зарницы черепа, неотрывно следили за пришедшими, но свернул направо. Туда, где когда-то были конюшни. Теперь там стояла часовня. Совсем небольшая, особенно в сравнении с громадой замка, и всё же не менее важная.

Внутри повсюду горели сотни свечей, свет которых играл в витражных стёклах, а воздух пропитан запахом благовоний, от которых слегка кружилась голова. Но всё внимание приковывала к себе гигантская скульптура в центре. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, а Церковь, или её остатки, не изменяли своим канонам. Совсем как тогда, много лет назад.

_ Эвелина стояла спиной к нему, внимательно всматриваясь в каменный лик Андрасте, словно бы надеясь, что Невеста Создателя сможет дать ответы на вопросы, которые она искала в этом месте. _

_ — Знаешь, мне всегда было интересно, что подумала бы Андрасте, увидев всё это, — внезапно произнесла Тревельян, так и не обернувшись к нему. _

_ Солас застыл на месте, встав подле неё, и тоже обратил свой взор на каменную статую, возведшую руки к сводам храма в молитвенном жесте. _

_ — О Церкви? — поинтересовался Солас. _

_ — О том, как её изображают, — уточнила Эвелина. — Для нас она… символ веры, но ведь она была человеком. Такой же смертной, как все мы. С теми же мыслями и желаниями. Но мы об этом и не думаем. Как может человек вынести осознание того, что вся его жизнь — это легенда? — она вздохнула. — А он сам — лишь образ, обглоданный до костей временем. Осталось ли в наших воспоминаниях о ней хоть что-то настоящее? _

_ Солас обернулся к ней. Ирония ситуации не ускользнула от него. Как и то, что все эти вопросы интересовали Тревельян не только в связи с Андрасте. _

_ — Ты боишься, что это случится и с тобой. _

_ Это был не вопрос. Он знал, о чём говорил. Даже слишком хорошо. _

_ — Это уже происходит, — её взгляд скользнул вниз, к подножию статуи, где медленно оплывали свечи. — Я не слепая и не глухая. Люди видят во мне то, что хотят увидеть. То, что им нужно. Буквально на днях я слышала, как какой-то мальчонка спрашивал у сестры Церкви нужно ли ему будет учить новые стихи Песни. Обо мне. _

_ Эвелина наконец посмотрела на него. В тёплом свете свечей, её светлые волосы казались почти что нимбом, обрамляющим бледное лицо. И в такой момент было легко понять, почему простые люди были готовы поверить в её избранность. _

_ — Я не хочу этого, — внезапно прошептала она. — Не хочу, чтобы из меня сделали вторую Андрасте. _

_ — К сожалению, нам не подвластно то, кто и как расскажет нашу историю, — с едва заметной горечью заметил Солас. — Это удел тех, кто нас переживёт. _

_ — Ты прав, — кивнула Эвелина. — Просто… — она оборвала себя на полуслове и покачала головой. — Не важно. Прости, что взвалила всё это на тебя. _

_ — Всем нам порой надо выговориться, — миролюбиво заметил Солас. _

_ — И то верно. Спасибо… lethallin. _

_ Последнее слово прозвучало неуверенно и неумело, но Солас всё равно не смог скрыть своего изумления от того, что услышал от неё что-то на эльфийском, вот только Тревельян не правильно это истолковала. _

_ — Прости, я, наверное, неправильно произнесла, да? — поспешно спросила она. — Я попросила Миневу научить меня, и… _

_ — Нет, ты сказала всё правильно, — заверил он её. — Я просто не ожидал, lethallan. _

_ Услышав ответное обращение, Эвелина радостно улыбнулась. _

_ — Хорошо. _

На каменном лике статуи не было ни намека на улыбку. Не было ни тепла, ни живости — лишь умиротворение и спокойствие. И хотя скульптор действительно уловил портретное сходство с Эвелиной — это была не она, а лишь образ, который сохранился о ней в памяти её народа.

— Мне жаль, lethallan, — едва слышно пробормотал Солас.

Ответом ему была лишь тишина да пустой взгляд невидящих глаз статуи.


End file.
